


Someday

by MoonOwl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Character Death, Post-Canon, Spoilers Eren is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOwl/pseuds/MoonOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We're free...” Sasha says breathlessly as the two girls look towards the open landscape. </p><p>“What was it all for?” Mikasa replies in a hoarse whisper. She looks over to Sasha with pain in her eyes. </p><p>Sasha's face falls in response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

Mikasa Ackerman officially has no family left. 

It's surreal to say the least. The Titans are finally gone, each and everyone one of them. Strange is the best word to describe it all. Mikasa knew that things were strange in the Walls, like the banned books and the collective lack of knowledge of life before the Walls. She had always figured that the defeat of the Titans would come by finding the origin of the species, finding the biggest, baddest Titans...not like this. Nothing like this, actually. 

Especially not without Eren. 

She stares outward, onto the sprawling mass of land in front of her. It's different outside the walls. The air smells sweet with the morning dew. The pink sky against lies against the light and misty fog, creating a warm glow to welcome in the new day. There's no fear of being caught without one's gear. There's no anxiety, no sense of impending doom, no...nothing. 

Nothing. That's what this new world is to Mikasa. Nothing. She's alone. Truly, for the first time her like, she's completely alone.

This new world feels so fake, Mikasa thinks to herself. 

“We did it.” A voice says to her, taking her away from her thoughts. 

Mikasa turns around to see none other than Sasha Braus jogging towards her, still dressed in her green flannel cloak. Her face is all smiles, framed by her fly away chestnut bangs. Her lightly tanned skin sports a reddish blush from running. 

“We're free...” Sasha says breathlessly as the two girls look towards the open landscape. 

“What was it all for?” Mikasa replies in a hoarse whisper. She looks over to Sasha with pain in her eyes. 

Sasha's face falls in response. She doesn't know what to do. Honestly, she never knows what to do. She's terrible at comforting people. She get nervous, awkwardly laughs, shuffles her feet in place. She can fight off most monsters, but not the one Mikasa is facing now. “Mikasa...” she begins.

“I don't even have Armin now.” 

Sasha bites her lower lip. She doesn't say anything. 

He sort of, well, left. As soon as possible. He wanted to scout out the new lands. Make new maps, explore, find the ocean. 

“He always wanted to see the ocean with Eren,” Mikasa's voice squeaks out. “I guess I wasn't a part of that.”

Sasha furrows her brow. This is the girl that she's been pining over for years now, since their days as trainees. Now here she is, all alone, without family or friends. And Sasha doesn't know what to do. 

“Tell me! What was it all for?!” Mikasa practically screams at her. Tears stream down her face now. Her shoulders convulse in heaving sobs. 

At first, Sasha can't help but to think that Mikasa is being a bit selfish. Humanity is finally free, after all of these years. So many have died fighting the Titans, fighting their own government, and finally there's no more of that. But then, Sasha realizes, she's not Mikasa. She hasn't lived her life, seen the things she's seen. She's heard the rumors, as rumors do circulate throughout any group of close teenagers. Sasha can't imagine what it's like to lose one's family over and over again in the most brutal of ways. 

“Mikasa, I'm so sorry,” she manages to mumble out. “Is there anything –“

“I just wanted to live a normal life,” Mikasa sobs out. “I just wanted to be with my family in peace again! Just for once!”

Sasha stretches out her arms towards Mikasa.

Mikasa turns towards her. At first, she hesitates, but then in one fluid motion she falls into the arms of her friend. She clutches on tightly to Sasha's body and sobs. Nuzzling her head into the crook of Sasha's shoulder, she cries her tears out onto the green fabric. Much to her comfort, Sasha cradles her head in her hand, gently shushing her as she does. 

For a moment, the girls just stand there together in each other's arms. Their breathing becomes synced—their chests flowing with each inhale and exhale in perfect harmony alongside one another. It's peaceful, in its own way. There's peace now in the world, after more than a century of war. They should feel it for once, even if it is still far too soon. 

Sasha smooths a piece of Mikasa's hair behind an ear. It's gotten shorter again. She cut it up to her ears but left the bangs long. Sasha knows that Mikasa is pretty with any style of hair, but she thinks that she is especially beautiful with the way her bangs now perfectly frame her face. She nuzzles her face into that mop of black hair. “I can be your family.” She says, after a moment without thinking.

Mikasa loosens her grip on Sasha's body. “I don't want you to be my family. I've lost that enough times.” She says, pulling away and wiping her tears on her sleeves. “But you can be something else.”

A smile breaks out onto Sasha's face. She closes the gap between them by nuzzling her nose with Mikasa's. For the first time in a while, Sasha thinks she sees a bright twinkle in her eyes. “Are you okay, now?” Sasha asks her.

Mikasa swallows and presses her lips together. She shakes her head. “No, not yet.”

Pulling her in once more, Sasha brushes her lips against Mikasa's cheek. “It'll be okay, you'll be okay. Maybe not today, maybe not soon, but you will be. Someday.”


End file.
